


We Are All Of Us Stars

by Raging_Nerd



Series: Star Wars: The Age Regression [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Feels, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: We are all of us stars, and we deserve to twinkle.    ~Marilyn Monroe~~~Kylo Ren finally finds the girl he's heard so much about.But surprisingly, he finds a kindhearted, genuine, female, who loves anything you give her.And, oh ya, she's seven.





	We Are All Of Us Stars

  The man fumed rage everywhere he went.

  Not that it was an issue.

  Kylo was just pissed off.

  This girl helped fugitives escape. This girl befriended a traitor. This girl hid well away from the First Order.

  This girl was causing him pain.

  In his anger, he told Hux to end the search, he'd find this imbecile and end this nonsense. The General somewhat agreed, and gave very brief background information. He'd have to trust his instincts on this one.

  That was until he landed on Jakku.

  Still, he could not comprehend how the Resistance could return her to this dump, it's not as if she had any means of life. She saved them and destroyed his life, so why not make her the queen of things.

  His head began to hurt at the thought of her, as he tried to give more reasons to hate her.

  As he walked, he (hesitantly) removed clothing articles due to the blazing sun.

  He ended up even dropping the fabrics, just for the sake of travelling lighter.

  After what seemed like hours of meaningless walking, he came across an... AT-AT?

  He couldn't of thanked the man in the sky more.

  Renewed with energy, he began the trek to the fallen machinery. 

  This would be good, since he needed rest to better devise a plan to persuade her in joining in.

  Suddenly he noticed a small flicker in the back of his head.

  The smallest orb of blue...

  That seemed very angry, and was charging at something...

  No, someone...

  The pain that blossomed in his back was enough to startle him.

  Whipping around, he grabbed a tiny wrist, earning him a tiny yelp.

  The girl was small, short, and scared. Her hazel eyes were wide, and her freckled cheeks were tinged pink. She couldn't be anymore the seven.

  "Hey," he tried, doing his best to make himself smaller.

  He could see the tears welling in her eyes, so he knelt down in front of her.

  "I won't hurt you."

  She looked over at his hand that still had her wrist in its possession.

  Kylo let go as if he had burnt his hand.

  "I'm sorry for grabbing your wrist."

  A part of him wanted to get up and leave the kid, but something in him told him to stay.

  Sorrowfully, he sat on the sand, the little girl still watching her feet.

  Eventually she sat down besides him, playing with the hem of his shirt.

  He didn't mind really. At least someone was happy.

  The moons began to peek over the hills, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He stiffened, but decided against moving.

  "The stars are so bright tonight," she mumbled.

  He hummed in agreement, not noticing the hand that began to stroke her hair. 

  Together they tried to count the stars, naming constellations along the way.

  Yawning, she pulled her knees towards her chest.

  "My name is Rey," she whispered, before drifting into sleep.

  Kylo picked her up carrying her to the AT-AT, before sitting outside.

  This is the girl he was looking for.

  The fugitive, the on who helped the Resistance.

  This tiny little girl, no older the ten, helped a grown man escape First Order assaults.

  Rey was a star, a bright one to be specific.

  Heading inside, he sat down to rest in a corner.

  "And my name is Ben."


End file.
